Update:Behind the Scenes - April (2007)
Last year the Easter Bunny brought us confused children, transmogrifying eggs and even the odd hypnotised rabbit. Although the Easter Bunny himself wasn’t too displeased with the results, he did agree that it was not the most efficient way of doing things. But do not fear! This year he has an even better idea... to get the chocolate treats to deliver themselves. Fortunately, he is absolutely certain that it won’t go wrong, and he definitely won’t need your help to sort it all out. Well, unless some kind of terrible mix-up happens and he ends up being delivered chocolate kebbits! I mean, what would he do with them? No doubt more Easter rewards will be on offer if the unthinkable happens. Our first quest this month will be a brief trip out to the northern coast of the Fremennik Province. Olaf the Illiterate takes great pride in his family history, but sadly he hasn’t inherited their abilities as excellent navigators and competent sailors. Fortune has smiled upon him, though, and saved him from the watery graves that claimed most of the others who have gone out searching for the secret treasure. Oops! Did we say treasure? Later this month you’ll be able to find out for yourself in this short but fun quest, featuring the new brine rat and a rather nifty underwater weapon. Perhaps it will be of some use in the distant future... The generals of the Goblin Village have heard about the cave goblins' makeover and they don't want to be outdone. They haven't summoned the Makeover Mage yet, though, because they're still busy arguing over every feature. Big noses or small noses? Beady eyes or bulging ones? Not since the armour colour debacle has there been this much disagreement in the generals' hut. If they haven't made a decision by the end of the month, the Makeover Mage will create a new appearance for them and they'll just have to put up with it. Some of the more inquisitive among you may have already noticed the Dwarven engineer in the new goblin city. Some of you may have even spoken to him about planned trade routes between Keldagrim and Dorgesh-Kaan... something that Sigmund and his evil H.A.M. brotherhood are keen to take advantage of. Our second quest of the month is the next fascinating chapter of the plight of the cave goblins. Digging new tunnels in areas of historical interest is likely to need some professional expertise - the kind you may have gathered from the Dig Site quest. With any luck you’ll get to learn about more goblin history while creating a link between two of RuneScape's greatest cities. Who knows what antiquities might be unearthed, and when the dastardly Sigmund is likely to play his next despicable trick? You’ll have to wait to find out what Another Slice of HAM might taste like. Finally this month, we will be bringing you a large jewellery update, featuring several new uses for your gems and gold across a wide range of Crafting levels, all the way up to level 84 and the onyx bracelet. These new bracelets, equipped in the “hand” slot, and new necklaces offer a wide variety of new functions including: *“Castle Wars” specific jewellery *Emergency aid effects *Ability to mine soft clay *Slayer jewellery *Protection from disease *And much more... Of course, our website has a few updates coming, too. Aside from the usual Postbag favourites, QuestHelp and the Knowledge Base all getting new content, the Lores and Histories will also get a look in towards the end of the month. We'll be bringing in our finest designers to make it look fabulous, and pestering Reldo to find the last few parts of the Legend of Arrav. From there, we'll be adding new stories regularly, and hopefully bring back Tales from the Tavern as well! The polls module should be getting a bit of a makeover, too, and will let us gather more useful information about what you want from RuneScape.